


you can show me your heart

by wallstracktwo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of death (no major characters), Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rimming, Smut, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: Everyone knows about the unsinkable Titanic, which tragically did just that in April of 1912. However, not many people know the story of the Carpathia - the ship that raced to rescue and aid the survivors of the Titanic when the distress call came through. This is the story of the events leading up to the luxury liner crashing into an iceberg on that fateful spring night. More than that, this is the story of how two of Carpathia’s passengers - Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson - met, fell in love and helped over 700 people in the cold Atlantic water.





	you can show me your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to research and keep this as historically accurate as I could - in a week. I did take a few liberties…
> 
> 1\. The U.S. National Championship of 1912 took place in August, not April (I changed it to fit my timeline).
> 
> 2\. Unlike the luxurious Titanic, the Carpathia’s passengers were mainly second and third class citizens. But for this story Harry and Louis are considered first class citizens and as such Harry has a private suite (like Rose) as opposed to the bedrooms on the Carpathia which slept between 2-4 people.
> 
> 3\. This is my first time writing an abo fic and I am 99% sure I messed up something or other.
> 
> 4\. I know that pregnancy (both blood and urine) tests weren’t developed until well after 1912 - just go with it.
> 
> 5\. There’s no period typical homophobia in this fic. Same sex relationships and marriages were absolutely accepted, encouraged and celebrated in my vision of 1912.
> 
> It is extremely difficult to write the type of fic that you want (and edit it, plus deal with all the real life stuff an adult has to deal with) in a week’s time so I may revisit this fic at a later date. Mainly because this is the type of fic that I enjoy reading - historical plus abo dynamics and I feel like I haven’t fully explored or developed either of those. That being said, I really do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also - I am posting this from my phone because I am out of town and forgot to pack my laptop, so if anything looks wonky or weird please let me know and I’ll fix it as soon as I get home.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "eminent". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eminent), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Title comes from “Since We’re Alone” by Niall Horan.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado…
> 
> Enjoy!

~~~~~

_ April 12,1912 _

“Gentlemen, may I introduce you to, one of, if not  _ the  _ world’s most eminent businessmen, Mr. Harry Styles?”

Harry chuckled, “oh Phillip, you speak entirely way too highly of me. I am but a mere heir, simply taking over what my father started and left to me upon his death. It was he and my uncle who were the esteemed businessmen, building their business from the ground up when no one thought that they would succeed.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that, Harry. Not all 22 year-olds are as successful as you’ve been. Regardless of  _ how  _ you got your start, you’ve done extremely well for yourself - and your business.” And with what seemed to be the final word on the matter, Phillip Andrews began introducing Harry to the distinguished men that were sitting around the small round table in the middle of the smoking room, each of them shaking Harry’s hand and exchanging pleasantries. 

After being introduced to the first five men, Harry approached the sixth and last man, immediately soaking in his beauty. He delicately brushed away some loose strands of caramel colored hair that had fallen across his forehead and as he did, Harry was mesmerized by how the blue of his eyes rivaled the color of the water they were traveling on.

The man held out his hand for Harry, who enthusiastically reached out to take hold of it. “Louis Tomlinson” the man said in a soft, raspy voice.

Almost instantly Harry felt the undeniable spark between them and based on the way Louis was reacting, he had no doubt felt it too. The smell of apples and cinnamon began flooding Harry’s senses, catching him completely off-guard and making him dizzy.

“Louis happens to be one of England’s most remarkable young tennis players, having just won the U.S National Championship,” Phillip started, interrupting Harry’s thoughts and snapping him back to the conversation, “perhaps you’ll be able to see him in action this summer at Wimbledon, where he is sure to take the tennis world by storm.”

“Phillip, you are too kind. I’m not sure about all that, but I would very much like to invite you to a match - if you’re interested, Mr. Styles.”

The smell of cinnamon, apples and something that Harry couldn’t quite figure out seeped into the air again. What was that smell? It was soft and silky, sweet and spicy. Then it hit him. Honey. That’s what it was - honey.

Apples. Cinnamon. Honey. Louis’ smell was so incredibly familiar to Harry, he smelled like a hot toddy - a warm, relaxing, soothing cure for the coldest days. He smelled like a freshly baked apple pie - cozy and sweet with a hint of spice.

Harry realized they were still holding hands and as much as it ached him to let Louis go, he begrudgingly did. “I would be honored to attend one of your matches. And please, call me Harry.”

The smell grew again and Harry noticed another man, Liam Payne, who seemed to be the only other person at the table who was affected. Harry quickly deduced Liam was an alpha as well and watched as he stood, taking his partner and assumed omega, Zayn Malik, by the hand as he excused them. Harry knew immediately that Liam had been able to smell Louis and seemed to need to get some fresh air and away from the intoxicating scent, whereas Harry wanted to bathe in it, soak in it, let it permeate every single fiber of his being.

Although he had just met the majority of the men, Harry had known Phillip a very long time. Their fathers had been in business together - Harry’s father and uncle had started a chain of department stores and Phillip’s father had been in charge of the bookkeeping for two of the most popular stores in New York City. Upon his father’s death, Phillip took over the position and Harry had been extremely pleased with how well he had been doing.

Harry had always been fond of Phillip and knew that Phillip was a beta who was engaged to be married to another young beta named Mary Clark. 

He wasn’t absolutely certain, but based on his non-reaction, he presumed that Niall Horan was a beta as well.

Harry sat down next to Louis in the seat that was left unoccupied when Zayn left and the two men immediately struck up a conversation about the plans they had once the cruise ship docked in England.

Harry hadn’t been scheduled to sail aboard the  _ Carpathia _ , in fact he was a last minute addition - his sister had been stricken with a mild case of pneumonia and was therefore unable to sail back home to England, giving her ticket to Harry instead. At first he hadn’t wanted to leave America, he enjoyed the life that he was building for himself, but his mother had fallen and broken her hip and so because Gemma was unable to sail back and care for her, Harry had taken her ticket and boarded the ship the previous afternoon.

He had spent the evening getting settled in, having dinner in his room and retiring early for the night so that he would be well-rested for his first official day aboard the passenger liner.

And while he was in fact very eager to tour the ship, he was also enjoying Louis’ company immensely and was reluctant to leave him, not knowing when he would have another opportunity such as this one. 

Harry learned that at 23, Louis was the oldest of seven and was hoping to reach the top of the tennis ranks, making it able for him to send money home to his mother for his siblings. He had just won his first U.S Championship and was returning to England to train for and compete in the upcoming Wimbledon Championship, which was scheduled to take place that summer.

Harry’s heart grew listening to the way Louis spoke of his brother and sisters, telling stories of their antics and recalling memories of past holidays. He was sure the fond he was feeling was most likely apparent on his face - but he simply didn’t care. He had never met anyone like Louis - mesmerizing, articulate, smart, funny, talented, kind and the more time he spent speaking with the blue-eyed beauty, the more he wanted to get to know him - know anything about him, know everything about him.

The sun was just starting to set as the stewards came around to light the candles on the table. Harry looked around the lounge room of the  _ Carpathia _ , noticing that the other men that had been at their table, Phillip and Niall, were no longer sitting with them, leaving he and Louis alone. He had no idea how long they had been talking - it could have been a few hours although it felt as though it had only been a few minutes. 

“Would you…” Harry cleared his throat before continuing, “would you like to accompany me on a stroll around the deck before dinner is served?”

He knew that he was giving off a scent based on the pleased look that came across Louis’ face. He had been told by several omegas that he smelled like a fireplace, sometimes even a bonfire on occasion. Combined with Louis’ scent, they smelled like a reprieve from a cold winter’s night - a warm, cozy, tranquil respite from a snowstorm blowing outside. A peaceful, calm, relaxing breather from the harsh, bitter cold. They smelled like a hot summer’s night - sweet, spicy, tangy. A little zesty but undeniably irresistible.

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyelashes blinking against his cheek, his blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight. “I would be honored.”

They stood, Harry letting Louis lead, placing a hand on the small of his back as they made their way to the outside deck that surrounded the lounge and led to the dining room.

The immediately linked arms the moment they crossed the threshold and stepped outside,

Louis resting his hand on top of Harry’s forearm as they took in the cool April evening.

The setting sun was casting magnificent shades of blues and purples as they approached the railing, looking out onto the water below. Harry broke the silence that had fallen upon them, “I know that we’ve just met and this may seem a bit forward…it’s just that I’ve enjoyed being in your company and getting to know a little about you and unless I’m mistaken you’ve enjoyed mine and I simply don’t want this to end...have dinner with me tonight...please.”

“You’re not mistaken,” Louis said softly, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

As Louis’ cheeks began turning a light shade of pink, a small smile broke out across Harry’s face and he caught a faint whiff of apples in the air.

He had never met anyone like Louis and wasn’t about to let him go anytime soon.

~

After dinner, which was filled with lots of laughing, lots of food and lots of drinks, Harry and Louis made their way to the back of the ship. 

The air was cold and so Harry wrapped his arms around Louis who nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the smoky, earthy smell Harry was giving off.

“Has the ship slowed down?” Louis asked. “I clearly remember on our walk before dinner that it was traveling faster.”

“There are many icebergs in this part of the ocean and so the captain needs to be careful as he navigates the ship through these waters. Hopefully it will only delay our arrival in England by a day, nothing more.”

Louis looked up, “a day? But it can’t! We are supposed to dock on the 19th, it  _ has _ to be the 19th! I have everything planned. It takes nine days to travel from New York to England. It _ needs _ to take nine days, not ten. Nine.”

“Louis, darling, it will be ok. It’ll only be a day at most. Wouldn’t you rather arrive safely a day later then run into an iceberg because the captain is in a rush to get us to England on time? Why is the 19th so important to you? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Louis took a deep breath, small clouds filling the air in front of them. “I am...scheduled to start my heat on the 20th. I need to be home. I need…” his breathing increased. “I need…”

“Oh god, you need your alpha don’t you?” Harry dropped his arms and took a step back from Louis. “Oh god, I have been so stupid. Of course you want to spend your heat at home...with your alpha. Oh Louis, my apologies, my sincerest apologies from the bottom of my heart. I have been completely inappropriate towards you since this afternoon and forward in thinking. No wait,” the tone of his voice shifted, sounding lower and meaner, “if you have an alpha waiting for you in England - ”

Louis reached up and placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, caressing his face, his eyes flickering from Harry’s to his lips and back again. The warm, relaxing smell of cinnamon and apples filling the night air.

“Harry.” One simple word calmed Harry down immensely. That. Plus the look in Louis’ eyes. The look that said so much -  _ be mine, I’m yours, alpha, omega.  _ “I don’t have an alpha, I don’t have...I’ve never shared my heat with anyone. I’ve never had anyone to -””

“I would.” Harry interrupted, trying not to sound so eager, but failing miserably, “I would do it...Louis, darling I would be honored if you would allow me to spend your heat with you. Whether here on the ship or at home in England. I know that is very presumptuous of me - but I feel an overwhelming desire to take care of you as though you were mine.”

“Are you...are you sure? I’ve never...I’m afraid I won’t be good enough for someone like you.”

Harry let out a small chuckle, “someone like me?”

“Yes. You’re handsome and smart and kind and wonderful and lovely and you could be with anyone else. You deserve a better omega. A more experienced omega.”

Harry gently brushed the loose strands of hair off of Louis’ forehead. “But I don’t want to be with anyone else. I don’t want a more experienced omega, I don’t want any other omega...I only want you,” he said softly, inhaling the intoxicating smell of cinnamon and apples. “Can I...Louis can I scent you? Please? I don’t think that I’ll be able to spend the rest of our time on this ship without you smelling like me. Like your mine.”

Louis nodded. Every impulse in his body telling him to turn his neck to the left, to give his alpha access to the spot where someday their mating bond will be. 

Harry pulled him close and began licking the juncture where Louis’ neck met his shoulder. He licked again and again, in absolute awe of the addicting scent Louis was giving off. He moved to Louis’ jaw and then ever so painstakingly slow to his mouth, relishing each whimper, moan and sigh that escaped from Louis’ lips.

Louis opened his mouth slowly at the insistence of Harry’s tongue, winding his arms around Harry’s neck and twirling his fingers through his hair. Harry licked into his mouth, the scent of apples and cinnamon mixing with fire.

It’s everything Harry has ever wanted -  _ Louis  _ is everything that Harry has ever wanted. As they stand on the stern of the  _ Carpathia _ , kissing and holding one another underneath the stars, Harry came to the conclusion that with one kiss Louis just ruined him for anyone else.

~~~~~

_ April 15, 1912 _

Harry and Louis had spent the last few days constantly in each other’s company. In fact, Louis had even slept in Harry’s bed the night before, waking up tangled in one another's arms.

They had used the majority of their time together exploring the  _ Carpathia _ \- walking the decks and looking out onto the water below, relaxing in the library at the forward end of the bridge, browsing through the many bookcases and spending the evening in the walnut-panelled smoking room. They had eaten all of their meals together - breakfast they ate alone, just the two of them, in Harry’s room, they joined the rest of the men (Liam, Zayn, Phillip and Niall) for lunch before returning to Harry’s bed to rest and dress before having dinner together in the dining saloon.

The ship was magnificent and having Louis by his side made it even more so. The constant need and craving he had to be always in contact with Louis’ skin was so overpowering and intense that Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to help Louis through his heat without combusting. 

It was late, a little after midnight and although they were both exhausted, neither of them dared to close their eyes. They were laying together in Harry’s bed, their arms and legs tangled together, the sheets and blankets kicked aside, falling halfway to the floor. They were stealing kisses, touches and glances from one another. 

“Do you have any idea how incredibly happy you’ve made me over the past few days? I thank God every minute for Phillip introducing us that first afternoon, I don’t think I even remember what my life was like before you came into it.” Harry leaned over and brushed his fingers along Louis’ neck, over the spot where he longed to bite, bonding them to each other forever.

“You’re going to mate us, right? During my heat? I know that we haven’t really talked about it and I’m sure to other people it seems awfully sudden, but I feel it, Harry. I feel as though you...that you’re my alpha. And I want, no I need you to bond us together in a few days, when my heat takes over. Please say you feel the same.”

The smile overtook Harry’s entire face, “my omega. I do. I most certainly do. And I would love nothing more than to be bonded to you forever.”

“Just promise me that you’ll wait until I’m coherent enough. I want to be able to remember it. I need to remember the moment that we bond together.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, “I promise darling. I will wait for you. I will make sure that you remem -”

The alarm outside of Harry’s suite began going off, interrupting them and causing them to leap out of bed. Harry threw open the door as a crowd of people began hurrying past. They stepped out into the hallway, following the other passengers towards one of the ship’s crew members. 

A young man, who Harry had learned was named Albert, was gathering people around to explain why the alarms were sounding.

“Attention! Attention everyone!”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, squeezing tightly as Albert continued. 

“The  _ Carpathia  _ has received a distress signal from a nearby ship, the  _ Titanic _ . They have struck an iceberg and are in need of immediate assistance, as they have been taking on water and are at risk of sinking. We are setting a course for their position and will be assisting in picking up survivors. We are asking anyone willing to help us in preparing hot drinks and soup for the survivors, as well as getting the public rooms ready to be dormitories. If there are any doctors, we are asking you to help treat injuries. If you have any extra clothes or blankets that you can spare, please do so. We will be shutting off the heat and hot water in order to make as much steam as possible available for the engines. And finally we are asking for extra sets of eyes to be on the look-out for icebergs as we travel through the water towards the  _ Titanic. _ ”

People began whispering amongst themselves and Louis turned to Harry, “we have to help.”

Harry nodded in agreement and they both approached Albert, who gladly accepted their help and positioned them along the railing to keep watch for icebergs and to shout if they happen to see any.

For the next two hours Harry and Louis stood next to each other, holding hands and yelling if any icebergs came close to the ship. Every so often when Harry would notice Louis’ anxiety rising, he would release a calming scent and it seemed to have an instantaneous effect on him. Harry could see the tension ease from Louis’ body, could feel Louis’ grip on his hand tighten and it made Harry happy that he was able to do that for his omega.

The  _ Carpathia _ reached the  _ Titanic _ at roughly four in the morning and immediately began loading survivors. Harry and Louis handed out blankets and clothes that had been donated from passengers. Others served coffee as people were ushered into the dining rooms to be checked over by doctors. Others stayed on the decks, looking out into the ocean for any signs of their loved ones.

Harry, Louis and the rest of the passengers of the  _ Carpathia  _ helped out in whatever way they could - calming children, holding women’s hands as they waited for word on the fate of their husbands, getting survivors settled into the makeshift dormitories.

There came a time during the maylay that Harry lost sight of Louis, panicking when he couldn’t find him anywhere. He weaved his way through the crowd of people standing outside on the deck and tore open the door leading to what appeared to be a makeshift examination room. 

Harry stood on his tiptoes to try and get a better view of the area. He finally spotted Louis, sitting at a small table on the other side of the room, across from another man. 

He hurried over, “Louis! Oh darling, thank god you’re safe. I got worried when I couldn’t find you.”

Louis turned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry, I tried calling out to you and then got ushered inside.” He motioned to the man on the opposite side of the table, “This is Charles. Charles, this is Harry.”

Harry took in the sight of the man. His head was down, dark brown hair hiding his face, a blanket was covering his shoulders. He didn’t seem to be hurt, but Harry could tell by the scent he was giving off that something wasn’t right.

And then Harry saw it - a small bump. Charles was pregnant. But where was his alpha? No upstanding alpha would abandon his omega and the passengers on the  _ Titanic _ were nothing short of upstanding.

Louis stood up, taking Harry by the hand and pulling him aside, “his alpha didn’t make it and as you can see - he’s pregnant,” he said softly. “I couldn’t just leave him, what if that was me…” he let the thought hang in the air. “I’m so sorry that I worried you.”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, “there’s no need to apologize darling. I’ve found you and I won’t be letting you out of my sight anytime soon.” He wrapped his arms around Louis, releasing a calming scent over his omega.

The sun had risen, painting the sky in yellows and oranges and reds and as the last of the survivors were picked up, Harry and Louis retreated to Harry’s room, holding each other as they collapsed onto the bed. 

Harry could sense a change in Louis’ scent - it was sweeter, warmer, more intoxicating yet as he rolled over to face Louis he saw the sadness. He pulled Louis closer, wrapping his arms around him before succumbing to sleep.

~

“Harry? Harry!”

Harry opened his eyes and found Louis straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt, the scent of apples and cinnamon swirling in the air, overpowering the small bedroom completely.

“Louis? What is it -”

“Why are you wearing  _ so  _ many clothes?”

He finally undid the last button, opening the shirt wide and running his fingers across Harry’s chest.

“Louis? Darling what are you doing?”

“My heat...it’s...I think it’s starting.”

“What? I thought it wasn’t supposed to start until the 20th.”

“It wasn’t. But for some reason it’s starting early, everything that happened yesterday...the times you scented me...my body must sense that you’re my alpha and it triggered my heat and I...” his hands came to a stop and he began sobbing. “This is terrible. Why here? And why now? After all those people...I just can’t stop thinking of Charles. And now my stupid heat is starting and I -”

He hung his head, unable to finish his sentence.

Harry reached up and caressed Louis cheek. “Oh darling,” he said softly. “I’m here and I will help you in any way that I can. Any way that you want me to.”

“I...it’s just not fair. All those people lost in the water, all their sad loved ones that are left behind trying to pick up the pieces and move on. Poor Charles. He’s pregnant and left without his alpha and now he has to raise that baby - alone. And yet here I am, about to be bonded to my alpha and I feel guilty because I feel so happy, so wanted, so excited about it while he and the other survivors are hurting and mourning and grieving.”

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek. “If last night proves anything, it’s that life is so, so incredibly short and that we need to enjoy and cherish every single moment that we have and what happened last night is tragic, life goes on. What happened to Charles and his alpha is devastating, but Charles is carrying their baby - a baby that he and his alpha made together out of love and I’m sure he will tell the baby all about his father and will keep his memory alive. And he will always have a piece of his alpha with him in that baby and I think that that is wonderful. I’m so sorry that your heat is starting earlier than expected, especially if I contributed to it in any way, but I am so proud and honored to be spending it with you and I intend to make you the happiest omega in the world - today and always.”

“Harry,” Louis said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Last night also proved to me that what I’ve been feeling for the past couple of days is right - we work so well together, we belong together and we are going to have such a wonderful life together.”

He leaned up and brought their lips together, Louis’ scent overtaking every fiber of Harry’s being, invading every one of his senses. It was all too much, but somehow it wasn’t enough.

Harry swiped his tongue across Louis’ lips asking for entrance. Louis immediately complied and their tongues tangled together. Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair as he sat up and Louis slid the shirt down Harry’s arms, tossing it onto the floor and moving his fingers to the waistband of Harry’s pants.

Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth and that’s the signal that Harry needed to flip them over so Louis was finally under him.

“I need you, my alpha.”

“I’m right here, my omega.”

Louis lifted his hips so that Harry could ease his pants and underwear off, freeing Louis’ hard, throbbing cock. Seeing precum leaking from the tip made Harry’s mouth water and he lowered himself, taking Louis into his mouth completely.

Louis moaned, his back arching off the bed as Harry began bobbing up and down on Louis’ cock. 

Apples, cinnamon and fire began mixing together, creating an exhilarating aroma as Louis’ breathing increased and he reached for the headboard behind him, grabbing hold as his orgasm reached its crescendo and he came down Harry’s throat moaning and calling out Harry’s name.

He pulled off and began making his way up Louis’ stomach, licking and kissing as Louis tried catching his breath.

“Oh my god, Harry, that was -”

He was cut off by Harry’s lips meeting his and he tangled his fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling and tugging as Harry deepened their kiss letting Louis taste himself on Harry’s tongue.

Harry pulled back, his eyes meeting Louis’. He was astonished that this amazingly beautiful omega beneath him was his. His forever.

“Turn over,” he whispered and Louis did, falling onto his stomach, his head hitting the pillow, Harry immediately kissing his shoulder and running his fingertips down Louis’ spine.

He moved down the bed, placing kisses along the back of Louis’ thighs as he gently pulled his cheeks apart. He could see Louis’ slick and leaned over to lap at his hole causing Louis to moan and writhe, grabbing at the sheet beneath him.

“You taste amazing, I’m never going to get enough of you.” He began sucking at Louis’ rim making him squirm and pant.

Harry ignored the throbbing of his cock, this was about Louis. Each moan, each shiver only made Harry want to give him more. More pleasure, more satisfaction.

He pulled back, pressing a finger inside of Louis. Harry’s cock throbbed as he felt how incredibly tight Louis was. So tight and so wet. How was his body able to produce so much slick?

Louis pushed against Harry’s finger as he worked him open, adding a second, praising Louis for how well he was doing.

He scissored his fingers, changing the angle slightly, hitting Louis’ prostate head on. He pressed kisses into his ass, keeping the pressure on his prostate. 

“Harry...I’m ready,” his voice shaky. “Can I...I want to turn over so I can see you.”

“Whatever you want darling,” he gently pulled his fingers out as Louis turned onto his back and opened his thighs.

Harry crawled in between Louis’ legs, lining himself up and pushing in painstakingly slow.

Louis watched as Harry pressed inside of him deeper, holding his breath until he’s in all the way.

“Breathe.” Harry started working in and out, gripping Louis’ hips as he reached out and grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders.

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, causing the angle to change, his prostate being hit with every thrust.

“Harry, I’m close.”

“Let go darling.”

They locked eyes, Louis coming between them, coating both of their stomachs. 

Harry could see Louis watching him, could feel Louis clenching around him, could hear Louis moaning his name, could taste Louis on his tongue, could smell Louis all around him.

He felt his knot slipping inside of Louis, letting out a long moan as he came inside of Louis, locking them together.

Harry turned them onto their sides and they collapse onto the bed together, their arms and legs wrapped around one another, their breathing ragged, their hearts beating just for the other.

Harry brushed the hair out of Louis’ face, placing a kiss on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered.

“For what?”

“For being my alpha.”

~~~~~

_ April 17, 1912 _

Harry slowly slid his arm out from under Louis and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and tried smoothing out his unruly hair. He knew it was no use - Louis was just going to run his fingers through it, grab it and tug on it in a little while anyway.

There was a soft knock on the door and Harry rushed to open it before Louis could wake up. It was Albert, one of the ship’s stewards, with a tray of tea and fruit and scones.

Harry had tracked him down the previous afternoon while Louis was resting in between rounds of knotting to ask him if he could bring some food and drinks to his cabin for them, explaining that he couldn’t, wouldn’t leave Louis alone for very long. Albert understood and every few hours knocked on the door, bringing them a new tray and removing the old one.

“Thank you Albert.”

He nodded, “we’ll be docking in New York City tomorrow afternoon.”

Harry smiled in response, closing the door and setting the tray down before returning to Louis.

They had received word that the  _ Carpathia _ would be heading back to New York and while they were disappointed at first, they trusted the captain to do what was in the best interest of  _ all  _ of the passengers.

The bed dipped down as he climbed back in, causing Louis to stir awake, rolling over and blinking his eyes open.

He looked up at Harry through hooded eyes and long eyelashes, smiling brightly. “Good morning.”

Harry reached over and pulled Louis close, leaning down to kiss him. “Good morning darling, we will be docking in New York City tomorrow and will need to finish packing up our belongings this afternoon.”

He looked around the room - clothes were strewn everywhere and he wasn’t looking forward to having to gather them all up. But knowing that Louis was going to be heading home with him the next day at least gave him the motivation to want off the ship to start their new life together as a couple, as an alpha and an omega.

“Later,” Louis said, his voice low, “now…” He leaned up and brushed their lips together, “now it’s time for you to bond us together.”

“You smell so amazing, I will never be able to get enough of you.” He could feel his cock filling, throbbing against Louis’ stomach as the addicting smell of apples seeped into his pores.

Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down. 

Harry licked over the spot on Louis’ neck where soon he was going to bond them together, bringing a finger in between Louis’ legs. He was so wet and still open from last night that all Harry had to do was slowly slip inside.

Louis’ breath hitched as Harry pushed in deeper, throwing his head to the aide, baring his neck.

Harry’s thrusts increased in speed as he felt his knot beginning to form. He leaned down and began breathing in Louis’ scent.

He watched as Louis’ chest rose, his whimpers and moans filling the room. 

Everything that was happening was too much - the sounds, the smells, the sights, the movements. Harry wanted this moment to last, wanted to remember this exact moment for the rest of their lives. But the way that Louis was clenching around him was making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything other than the omega beneath him.

“Ha...Harry.” 

“I’m here.” He nibbled Louis’ neck as he felt Louis’ fingers digging into his back.

“Close...so close.” Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, forcing him deeper inside, brushing against Louis’ prostate.

Keeping the pressure on his spot, Harry grazed his teeth across Louis’ neck, feeling him clench down harder.

“It’s time.” Louis moaned out. Harry took a deep breath as bit down on Louis’ neck.

Louis yelled out, practically screaming out in ecstasy as he coated both of their stomachs, Harry closing his eyes as the taste of Louis’ blood flooded his mouth.

He followed a moment later, spilling inside of Louis, his knot locking into place.

He licked and bit and bit and licked over the mark that had formed under his mouth as their breathing began to even out, their heartbeats steadily coming down.

When he was satisfied with the mark, he turned them so that they were on their sides. Louis’ eyes were closed but the smile on his face quelled any doubt that Harry might have had.

~~~~~

_ April 18, 1912 _

Never in his wildest dreams could Harry have predicted the events that had occurred in his life during the past week.

When he boarded the  _ Carpathia _ for England the last thing on his mind was finding his omega, his mate, the love of his life.

But that’s exactly what had happened. He had been introduced to Louis. Had taken one look, one smell and everything just seemed to fall into place.

And now they were bonded. Forever.

Harry felt Louis squeeze his hand, “ready?”

He nodded, “ready.”

They stepped off of the ship and back onto New York soil, collecting their bags before hailing a taxi.

They reached the apartment that Harry shared with his sister, Gemma and he could sense Louis’ unease and nervousness. He released a calming scent, trying to relax Louis as they climbed out of the car.

“She’s going to love you because I love you.”

Louis’ face lit up, “you? You love me?”

Harry dropped the bags and took Louis’ face in his hands. “Of course I love you darling. You are my bondmate, my partner, my omega.”

He brushed his lips over Louis’ as he caressed his cheeks. 

“I love you, my alpha.”

Harry beamed brighter than the sun. “We’re going to have such a wonderful life.”

~~~~~

_ April 18, 1913 _

It had been one year, an entire 365 days since Harry and Louis had stepped off of the  _ Carpathia _ hand-in-hand to start their new life together in New York City.

In that year, not only had they bonded, they had also gotten married in a small ceremony in Louis’ hometown in England and they had moved into their new apartment together.

The department stores were all thriving, store number twelve recently opening in California. Louis’ career had taken off, he was currently ranked number three in the world, having just won his second consecutive U.S. National Championship after finishing in second place at Wimbledon the previous summer. Harry was in the stands for all of Louis’ matches, cheering his husband on and beaming proudly as Louis lifted his trophies towards Harry’s direction.

They had decided to settle down in New York, although they had travelled back to England during the spring so Louis could compete at Wimbledon and so that they could visit Louis’ family and care for Harry’s mother as she recuperate from her broken hip. All of Louis’ siblings were immediately taken with Harry, but his mother most of all as she watched Harry take care of Louis, never leaving his side for more than a few minutes.

Harry’s mother was equally taken with Louis once she witnessed how happy Harry was and that it was largely in part due to Louis.

They had said their vows to each other in a small ceremony in Doncaster with both of their families present, promising to love one another forever.

Harry opened the door to their apartment, the faint smell of apples and cinnamon combined with the earthy, hearty smell of fire greeting him, letting him know that he was home.

He closed the door and called out to Louis, only to be answered with silence.

He made his way down the hall to their bedroom, the aroma getting stronger but a bit more bitter the closer he got to the threshold. 

“Louis? Darling? What is it?” he called out as he stepped inside their bedroom, seeing Louis sitting on the bed, his face in his hands, sobbing.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

He looked up, tears streaming down his face. “I'm so sorry. I know that you wanted to wait.” He was able to get out through his sobs. “I’m so sorry Harry...I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? For what? I’m sure you don’t have anything to apologize for.” He knelt down in front of Louis, placing his hands on Louis’ knees. “I don’t know what it is that you feel the need to be sorry for but whatever it is -”

“I’m pregnant.” He blurted out, matter-of-factly. “I’m pregnant and I know that you said you weren’t read -”

“Oh Louis! I just thought you were the one who wasn’t ready - your career is just taking off and so - but wait, how do you know? Have you been to see a doctor?”

Louis nodded, “yes, he confirmed it this morning. I haven’t been feeling well lately and thought it was simply the beginnings of a cold, which is why I haven’t been eating much.” He paused, his breath shaky, his eyes filled with tears. “A few mornings ago after you left I got sick - which has never happened before and I didn’t want to worry you because you’ve been so busy and stressed about the California store and then I remembered you commenting about my slick tasting different lately and then I thought back to the tennis match and how sore and out of breath I had been. I suspected based on all of my symptoms, but wanted to make absolutely sure, so I went to see a doctor a few days ago. He agreed with my suspicions that I could possibly be pregnant and took some blood to test. I had an appointment this morning to get the results and it's official...I’m pregnant.”

“Darling. Why didn’t you say something? I would have went with you.”

He shrugged, “I was scared you were going to be upset because you said you didn’t think you were ready for a baby yet.”

Ever since the fall Harry’s ruts and Louis’ heats had synced together, which was common among bonded couples. A few months ago, they had been lying in bed together and Harry had been especially affectionate with Louis, telling him how much he loved him, how he was doing such an amazing job of taking care of Harry and their home and how Harry knew that Louis was going to make an amazing parent when they were ready to start their family.

He hadn’t realized how it had sounded, but looking up and seeing Louis so visible upset, it dawned upon Harry how Louis had interpreted his words.

Harry reached up and brushed away the hair from his forehead. “I am so sorry that I said that and made you feel that way. But darling, this is amazing news!” He took Louis into his arms, wrapping himself around Louis. “This is  _ better _ than amazing. This is fantastic! We’re going to have a baby. A baby! We made a baby together Louis!” He began peppering Louis’ face with kisses and ‘I love yous.’

“So you’re not upset? You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Oh darling, how could I possibly be mad? You’re carrying our baby! Just when I think you couldn’t possibly make me any happier than I already am - you surprise me and make me that much happier!”

“But what about my career, tennis is all I’ve ever known. All I’ve ever been good at. What am I going to do now? I’m going to have to give it all up.” More sobs wracked Louis’ body.

Harry pulled back and took Louis’ face into his hands, he began caressing his cheeks, wiping the tears away. “You’re going to do whatever you want to do darling. If you want to go back to tennis after the baby, that’ll be great. But if you never want to go back and want to stay at home with our baby, that’ll be fine as well. I just want you to be happy. I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me and I will support whatever decision you make.”

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Because I love you and your happiness means everything to me. Making you happy makes me happy.”

“Do you know what would make me happy right now? A kiss...from my alpha.”

A smile crept across Harry’s lips, “always, my omega.”

Relief washed over Louis as soon as their lips touched, his entire body relaxing at once. 

Harry inhaled deeply as Louis’ scent changed, becoming less bitter. Becoming sweeter, becoming spicier. Becoming more like home.


End file.
